


i get the feeling that you'll never need me again

by ahale



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, Ethan needs a hug, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, sad benny weir, sad ethan morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahale/pseuds/ahale
Summary: Benny said he just needed a bit of space, but Ethan know he's not coming back.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	i get the feeling that you'll never need me again

If Ethan could take one thing back in his life, he would choose the day he ruined his friendship with his best friend. That moment played in his head like a broken record. He wakes up every morning, wishing he could go back and keep his mouth shut. 

The way Benny's eyes widened when Ethan stuttered out an "I think I'm in love with you." His eyes were roaming around, trying their best not to meet the intense stare his best friend was giving him. He wishes he could go back in time and take away the awkward silence that came afterwards. He wishes the way Benny grimaced at him would leave his mind forever. Benny left his room without a word, quickly turning on his heel as fast as he could.

Ethan can remember the moment perfectly. He could remember the way it felt when his knees hit the floor as he fell to the floor. The way tears automatically started falling, sobs racking through him. He wants to take back how badly he messed up, but he can’t.

After that, Benny avoided him. The only response Ethan got from him was a simple, “I need a bit of space from you. Not permanently, just for a bit. I’m sorry.” Ethan had opted not to text back, crying himself to sleep that night.

Space is what Benny wanted, and space is what Benny gave. He avoided Ethan the best he could, except for the few glances he’d send his way when they passed each other in the crowded hallways at school. He didn’t answer Ethan’s phone calls and the texts went undelivered. He avoided Ethan like he had some sort of disease, and sometimes, Ethan wondered if that was the case Afterall.

Rory hung out with Benny more than he did Ethan, then stopping all at once. Erica and Sarah had already graduated. Ethan was alone for the first time since he was six years old. Benny’s need for space turned into a few days, to a few months, now nearing a year. Ethan didn’t have much of a choice but to watch on sadly as Benny, Rory, and a few other people they met sat around and laughed.

Ethan’s nights were restless, and his days dragged on. He had nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat with Benny’s name on the tip of his tongue. He fell into a depression, sleeping most of his free time. He stopped playing video games, remembering all the times he played with his best friend. He started fighting off the monsters by himself, and he stopped answering Sarah’s calls. He stopped eating properly, and his parents were getting worried but never brought it up. It wasn’t until he was sitting on his roof at three in the morning, trying his best to figure out how to fill the emptiness in his heart did he realize. He realized then; Benny lied.

Benny lied to him when they were six years, telling a young Ethan that they’d be friends forever. He lied to a middle school Ethan when he grabbed his hand, promising he would never let go of him after a particularly bad case with school bullies. He lied to a present-day Ethan when he said this wasn’t permanent.

Benny was never going to come back to him, and Ethan isn’t sure if he knows how to live with that.


End file.
